Reason
by ThunDaGa
Summary: The world returned to peace that lasted for ages. Mana became a forgotten legacy. But happiness never lasts. Destiny chose one girl, who herself is being haunted by demons of her past, to be entrusted to Mana's power to prevent the collapse of the world.


**Reason**

**Chapter One: Beginnings**

_Slash_. With am inward slice, the young man decapitated the menacing zombie. Gruel covered every inch of his Orihalcon sword; not that it mattered for it was still as keen as it ever was. The man mindlessly shoved the unlucky creature from his path and continued on his way, sheathing his sword while looking up towards the darkening skies.

"Looks like it's going to rain."

Quickening his pace, the man vanished into the shadows of the jungle, more convinced than ever to accomplish his goal before teardrops fall from the skies. The forest ceased in its cries of anguish. The rains were coming and all was well.

On cue, lullabuds, mushbooms, and other various Mana creatures materialized from their protective homes in the trees into the open, soaking up the blissful rains. The forest inhabitants seemed to revitalize in a surge of energy. Cries of torment became shouts of jubilee. It has been too long since the rains had come – ever since the distortion in the Mana Tree.

Gradually, the Jungle returned to normality.

"Tsuki!"

The girl in question winced in pain as her friend came scrambling on all fours, tackling Tsuki onto the ground in a bundle of fur and fury. That had to have broken something, Tsuki was sure of it. Kindly allowing her cat-girl friend giver her the pain-inducing greeting, the brunette stood up, rubbing her head gently and making a mental note to herself to buy herself a bottle of painkillers.

"Now what is it that is so important, Ciera?" Tsuki asked.

"I heard you're gonna go away for another treasure hunt today!"

"Yea, I am. The store is almost out of stuff to sell," Tsuki sighed.

It was almost entirely true. Tsuki's tiny establishment, appropriately named "The Little House of Rare and Extraordinary items" had been out of merchandise for the past three months. Understandable, considering that Tsuki's treasure hunts fuels the antique shop. The only reason why it was still being kept alive was because of the odd sword or knife Tsuki had found in her attic.

"It can't be helped," she added while slowly walking towards home to pack for her expedition.

Ciera followed, trying her best to dissuade Tsuki from going.

"But … but there are monsters out there! Big ugly ones like this!" Ciera stuck her tongue out while pinching her cheeks in an attempt to mimic a Mana beast.

"I'll be fine," Tsuki laughed, patting Ciera like an overgrown kitten, "Besides; I wanted to check something out."

"Check what out?" asked the golden furred fiend, raising an eyebrow in question.

Tsuki paused. Up ahead on the path was small cottage-like house, painted almost entirely white with the exception of the pale blue windows that marked the attic. The settlement itself was made of wood, Oakwood to be exact, nearly four hundred years ago. Most notable, however, is the fact that the home itself was built _into_ an enormous tree. Foliage shadows much of the home, creating a welcoming shade from the noon's rays.

"We're here." Tsuki stated while thankful for the chance to evade CIera's question. She then reached into the pockets of her outer jacket and pulled out a rusty key of which she proceeded to jamming it into the keyhole of her front door and pushed with an admirable force.

"One of these days, I have to get this door fixed."

The two walked into the house.

There wasn't anything exceptionally special about the cozy home. Tsuki had found the vacant home a day in the past. Without a thought, she had moved in, and provided for herself since then.

The layout was considerably simple. In the center was a wooden table with four evenly spaced chairs – for visitors, of which a woven table cloth laid on top. A door to the right of the main room leads to the study, where numerous ancient texts lay scattered across the floor. In the back was the kitchen area. Above the cabinet was a carving of a small tree-like deity. Dryad it was. Tsuki had heard that the presence of it in the kitchen was rumored to bring good fortune to whomever the home had belonged to. Farther back was the bathroom and the backdoor that lead to an antediluvian that had once been the proud blacksmithy of Tsuki's ancestors. Upstairs was her bedroom and a forgotten guest room. Even further up was the attic.

"So when are ya gonna get going?" asked Ciera while making herself at home. Sometime along the way, she had given up on persuading Tsuki not to leave.

"In an hour or so." Tsuki climbed up the stairs and proceeded with packing. "And try not to eat everything while I'm gone!" Tsuki yelled while trying not to laugh

Ciera's look was one of feigned innocence.

Ciera yelled back from downstairs, "I would never eat you out of house and home! Besides from that Pine o'clock pie, that dragonsteak there, the fish you caught yesterday, and maybe that great tasting cornflower cake, everything else would still be here when you get back."

Tsuki rolled her eyes while she changed out of her dress into something more fitting for combat, of which she was sure that it occur. Even with the stability of Mana, the world was still overflowing with abominations that are hostile to peaceful beings. The Mana Tree is stable, right? Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, she grabbed her weapon of choice off its place hanging on a hinge on the wall. Her trusty Ashwood staff was perhaps her most precious procession. It had been passed down to her throughout the generations from one of her ancestors of which was said to have helped the Mana hero save the world from destruction. Tsuki had been skeptical about the tale, but that fact still remains that her staff had saved her skin in too many battles to count.

Tsuki twirled the staff in her hands, letting the crystal handle shine in the sunlight. It felt good to wield this again,

The fact was, ever since the appearance of vast amounts of monsters in the local area, the people of Domina had been afraid of leaving the defenses of the town. It wasn't the Mana creatures themselves that caused such panic but rather because of the fact that these creatures were entirely different from the usual ones; the Mana beasts that appeared on the highway was known to thrive in other areas, specifically the Jungle. It was for this same reason that Ciera had not wanted Tsuki to go.

Tsuki checked her provisions, making sure that she did not leave anything behind. Convinced, she proceeded down the stairs, pausing at the last step and placing her hand to a necklace around her neck. With a sigh of relief, Tsuki hastily said her goodbyes to Ciera and walked out the front door while Ciera waved vigorously through a mouthful of pie.

"Might as well get this over with." Tsuki sighed for the third time that day.

It was not long before Tsuki arrived at the gates of the Jungle, not that there were gates; it was simply a figure of speech. It was, as she had expected, incredibly tough to brave through the highway. The Mana creatures she had fought along her way were armed with much more than just fang and claw. More than once, she had felt the burn of Salamander's blazing magic and Jinn's cutting winds. However, luck prevailed, as Tsuki arrived in more or less one piece, with the exception of a slightly torn outfit. Searching for somewhere where she could stop and rest her aching feet, Tsuki was surprised to find the atmosphere of the Jungle relatively calm.

"I wonder . . . " Tsuki thought aloud as she perched on top of a boulder, slowly unpacking rations from her bag. With a slight grunt, she uncovered amidst her supplies a half eaten cornflower pastry stuffed with apricot and orange'opus filling. Tsuki delicately licked off the pear o'heels sugar topping before proceeding to snacking on the smooth floury tartlet. Taking her time, she let a bit of crumbs dropped to the forest undergrowth while she sipped leisurely from a honey cordial. A comfortable breeze blew through the jungle canopies, filling the jungle with the overwhelming chirping of a thousand leaves. Tsuki's hazel hair billowed behind her twirling vigorously in the gentle winds. Mind wandering, Tsuki still took her time. It was not very often that she had a chance to enjoy this. Her life at home was always interrupted by that of visitors, whether it was a customer looking for the Gorgon's Eye or her furry cat-girl friend, Tsuki was never alone for more than an instant. Not that she didn't enjoy the company; it was just that she needed a bit of time to herself once in a while. It was only during times like this she had the time to think about things. The fact that she was surrounded by a jungle of hostile Mana creatures did not bother her one bit. If one should even attempt to attack her, a good beating with her trusty Ashwood staff would fix things. Tsuki was fairly confident with her skills with the staff.

Finishing the last of her lunch, she leaped down from the top of the boulder and hastily packed her belongings. It won't be long until hungry scavengers discover Tsuki's little campsite. Being attacked by a pack of tyrannos is _not_ fun. She had already spent enough time daydreaming and pondering her next move. Stuffing the remaining rations in her pack, Tsuki gripped her staff and walked on.

Half an hour later, Tsuki reached the clearing formally known as the Spring of Beasts. She had heard numerous fables about this land dating back to the ancient magi wars; most if not all were from the storage room known as her library. It was interesting, really, that tiny cramped library had nearly every known manuscript she had known. Whoever had lived there previously must have been quite the scholar.

Tsuki could vividly recall from a faded tome a description of a ardent battle. Because the scroll had been quite old – aged to the point of decomposing to dust, Tsuki could make out only certain portions of it. As a result, she could gather only a minuscule impression of what had happened.

"A flash . . . fall, deep into the realms . . . unconscious . . . the taste of blood . . . left arm gushing . . . Wisp . . save me!" Tsuki recited, finger tapping her forehead in concentration.

"Wisp . . . save me," Tsuki repeated. This last piece mystified Tsuki. "Wisp . . . what is that."

It had never occurred to Tsuki before what the scroll had meant.

_Could it be the Elemental of Light? But that can't be . . . Wisp has disappeared a millennia ago._

Tsuki made a mental note to study the curious manuscript when she gets home - whenever that is.

The spring that Tsuki now stood on overlooked a azure fresh water lake. In fact, it was for that reason this was called the Spring of the Beasts. In reality, Tsuki was not at the spring itself but a small hill of which the spring was a roll away. This hill was a never ending source of wealth for Tsuki. Again and again she had frequently uncovered a vibrant ancient sword and other artifacts. Thanks to her luck, she had managed to support herself up till now. More than once she had found the most unusual crystal figurine shaped in the form of various creatures, She did not know why but she had felt the rhythm of Mana. Tsuki was hoping she could discover another one of those so she could add it to her own collection.

Unhooking her bag off her shoulders she produced from it, a small pickaxe and a primitive shovel. These were the instruments of her trade for the most part. They were simplistic tools but they got the job done. For that reason she never bothered to learn the more sophisticated methods of digging by utilizing magic.

Tsuki had barely begun her work when she overheard a chirp. Sounding awfully familiar to Tsuki's ears , it spears to be coming from the clearing below the hill. She paused from her excavation to peek down below. The scene below was nothing short of peculiar.

"What is a rabite doing there?' Tsuki wondered aloud.

Rabites, creatures born from the magical energies of Fa'Diel, normally thrive in the woodland regions common on highways; they are not known to be natural to forests. Tsuki could recall that - ages ago, a certain species has lived in the artic regions of Fieg Snowfields and of the jungle as well, however, that was but a relic of the past. The two species had become extinct, possibly due to the corruptions of Mana. A depressing story, really. In addition, rabites were typically maroon in color, but the fur ball in question was of a particular golden color. Its fur literally glowed with the brightness of Luna, and Luna, mind you if the Elemental of the Moon.

At the moment, the rabite was racing frenziedly, wide eyes furiously looking back and forth. It was as if almost it is searching for something. Tsuki knew the look. It's the look of fear. A deafening roar, the rustles of leaves – Petals fall in a wild squall of foliage.

An overwhelming tempest overtook the clearing. Tsuki felt herself swerved by the power of the storm. What in the name of the seven elementals is going on? Tsuki's mind raced. Eyes tearing, she could glimpse the small figure of the rabite huddled against another figure.

_Something else is there_.

Was that _something_ the cause of this raging gale? No, that can't be. Something was strange with the rabite. It was as if it was protecting the _something_. There is something else in this. But . . . what?

Reaching out with her free hand, the other firmly gripping the handle of her staff, she grabbed onto the trunk of a tree. Wrapping her whole arm securely the trunk, she held on for dear life. Her hazelnut hair fluttered wildly around her in fanatical spirals, blinding her eyes from the scene below.

The earsplitting howl again. Tsuki could sense the activation of powerful magic. She had spent enough time browsing the premise of her study to recognize the sensation of Mana energy, especially one as puissant as this. Looking through her half closed eyes, a glowing magic circle confirmed her beliefs. The fury of the cyclone grew stronger by the second. The trunk strained to the point of collapsing.

_This is bad. I won't be able to last_.

Just as quick as it had started, the zephyr ceased. Tsuki slowly uncovered her eyes, relieved to be stepping on solid ground again. She looked into the scene below.

The size! A pulsing overgrowth of vines is what it appears to be. The sensation of Mana, radiating from this monstrosity was incredible. It feels as though there was no end to the power. Only something as pure as the elementals themselves can have this power. But this can't be one, right? Tsuki had seen numerous likelihoods of Dryad, there was even the emblem overlooking her kitchen. This abomination cannot be it.

Another howl. A magic circle again. But this one was different than the one before. It was for one, much less overwhelming in power than the previous one had been.

A sudden burst of flames enveloped the abomination in a fiery haze. Tsuki turned and gazed into the source of the source of Salamander's gift. A boy. A blue-haired youth. In one hand, he held out towards the creature, red illustrious energy flickering across his arm. In the other, a sapphire sword unlike any Tsuki has ever seen. And, Tsuki, had seen an undoubtedly vast number of swords. She _is_ a treasure hunter, after all (Or a "toy collector" as Ciera had once put it, in retaliation to Tsuki telling her to diet). The blade that Tsuki had been motionlessly gaping at gleamed in the light reflecting into Tsuki's chocolate eyes. In an instant, Tsuki snapped out of her lifeless state. Truly the sword was magnificent. But even more so, was the boy standing fearlessly in the face of his thousand vine enemy.

The boy stood maybe a little less than two meters high. His figure seemed well built; otherwise he wouldn't be able to carry that one hell of a large weapon. Single-handedly, too, Tsuki noted. He couldn't be much older than she is, perhaps about eighteen. He wore a deep blue tunic matching the tint of his sword. Wrapped atop, is a cloak of a hue slightly darker in color to that of his tunic. Slowly, Tsuki's unblinking eyes turned to a crystal pendent around the boy's neck. It was shaped as a hundred tailed bird, each of which billowed behind it torrentially.

_A Phoenix_.

Tsuki was sure she had seen an ornament similar to it somewhere before. She just couldn't put her finger on it. _I'm so bad at remembering things_, she thought, sighing regrettably.

Suddenly, from the corner of her eye, she glimpsed a plant root emerging from the ground behind the boy. It inched slowly towards the boy's feet.

_He's in danger!_

Before Tsuki could cry out a warning, a minuscule golden fur ball had taken the vine in its teeth.

_It's that rabite!_

With a swift powerful jerk, the rabite ripped the root in half. The vine creature bellowed in raging pain.

_Raging pain? That magic circle! It can't be!_

"You just don't give up, do you?" the boy said. There was no emotion in his voice. In response, the Mana beast shot towards him. "I have no choice then."

His eyes, a bottomless void shone with blinding light. His pendant levitated, whirling madly in the air.

_It's the same feeling as before!_

His arms whipped out, becoming a shadow as him and his sword danced with deadly accuracy. The vines slid back, crying as it was slashed again and again. Time was flying by, but it felt like it had lasted a second. Tsuki's eyes widened. His power was unfathomed! Does strength of this level even exist? Tsuki knew the creature was anything but weak. The sensation of never-ending Mana energy told her so. Whatever the thing had been, it was now a shadow of its former glory.

Shreds of the former creature rained down, accumulating into a single heap. Gradually, it dissipated in luminous fragments, leaving behind the feeling of powerful magic and what appears to be . . . a tree? No, this is more than that.

A rustle. An unanimous voice.

"_Thank you."_

"Where was it from?" Tsuki thought.

The tree shuffled, revealing a pair of orb-like eyes.

_That's . . . Dryad!_

The Elemental of Wood that had graced Tsuki's kitchen was standing in the clearing in plain sight.

_This is not possible . . ._

In truth, Dryad had not been seen for eons. The last human that had set sight on the deity had been a Mana Knight that had saved the world from the Goddess's dark half. The Elementals only reveal themselves to worthy beings, for only those do the Elementals trust. It was, as Tsuki had hypothesized, a fear that they would be again used for evil, as it had in the past. It's painful to exist simply to cause despair to others. Tsuki could understand how the Elementals felt to be just a weapon. Tsuki shook herself free from her thoughts.

_Think of the present. Only the present._

For an unknown reason, Tsuki felt herself being pulled towards Dryad. Something in her is telling her to _go down_. _Come to me_, it said. Was it Dryad's calling? Tsuki reached out her hands towards it. She inched forward. Just a little more.

_Snap!_

Tsuki tumbled down the hill. Her mind numbly set on meeting the Elemental.

Thus, through a curious encounter, begins Tsuki's perilous journey through Fa'Diel in search for Truth, Hope, and Destiny. In time, trials will be set for her but regardless, she must go on, because without her, there wouldn't be a _reason_ for this world. Only by her, can the world be set right again.


End file.
